


Конфликт Контроля

by WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames)



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Analysis, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Gen, Meta, Reviews, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021
Summary: Разбор внутреннего конфликта игры
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Челлендж





	Конфликт Контроля

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conflict of Control](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/724161) by magicscience-sciencemagic. 



Я не переставала размышлять об этом с того самого момента, как досмотрела полное прохождение Control. Будучи местным задротом, я попыталась разобрать образы Полярис и Хиссов, Джесси и Дилана, Тренча и Дарлинга. И, как выяснилось, все связано с заглавной темой — Контролем.  
Далее — спойлеры к игре, разумеется.

В адрес Джесси как персонажа было много критики на счет ее пассивности. На протяжении всего игрового времени ее мотают туда-сюда по Старейшему Дому и она совсем не продвигается в поисках Дилана, пока не становится слишком поздно. У Джесси всего одна цель — но она проваливает и ее. Поймите меня правильно, это справедливое замечание, только вот у всего этого есть причина. Джесси должна научиться контролировать ситуацию (если не любите подобные шутейки, сразу закрывайте страницу, дальше будет только хуже). 

Есть такой термин в психологии — локус контроля. Он обозначает, у кого, по твоему мнению, в руках контроль. Кто контролирует ситуацию — ты сам или некая внешняя сила? Погода? Судьба? Многомерная резонансная сущность, которая захватывает тело и заставляет бормотать невнятную чушь? Конечно, здесь необходим разумный баланс, но что будет, если ты поверишь, что не контролируешь _ничего_?

Даже с Полярис, то есть олицетворением внутреннего локуса контроля, Джесси все равно ничего не контролирует. С самого начала она верит, что Полярис исходит откуда-то _извне_. Она верит, что Полярис находится внутри Гедрона. Она верит, что Полярис исчезает навсегда после того, как Гедрон падает и внутри него оказывается пусто. Она верит, что ее собственная путеводная звезда находится _вовне_. До тех пор, пока не проходит снова через Отель Оушенвью и не обнаруживает, что Полярис все это время была внутри нее самой. 

И именно после этого начинается миссия по Захвату Контроля. Под прикрытием Совета Джесси пробивается сквозь орды хиссов, чтобы очистить Дилана и выключить проектор. Я читала много критики на счет этого квеста. Что он был скучный и унылый и что надо было сделать в конце битву с крутым боссом. Но это бы пошло вразрез с тем, через что Джесси уже прошла и что обнаружила. 

Битвы с боссами это клево. Они дарят игроку ощущение борьбы с противником и в итоге победу над ним. Но суть битв против боссов обычно в том, что они разрешают некий второстепенный внутренний конфликт. И то, как разрешится этот конфликт, влияет на разрешение основного. В Control же суть второстепенного конфликта — в неверии Джесси в контроль над ситуацией. В невозможности его захватить. Но как только она его получает, конфликт разрешен. Ей остается лишь проехаться катком по всем встречным хиссам. Если взглянуть с этой стороны, то становится понятно, что сама фейковая концовка _и есть_ битва с крутым боссом. Битва с хиссами в самом сознании Джесси, из которой она выходит победителем. 

Теперь взглянем с другой стороны. Хиссы отлично подходят на роль внешнего локуса контроля — то есть когда человека контролирует некая внешняя сила и собственный контроль он теряет. Обратите внимание на эту часть пения хиссов:

«Ты хочешь слушать. Ты хочешь мечтать. Ты хочешь улыбаться. Ты хочешь боли. Ты не хочешь быть.»

Можно ли предположить, что не существовать — значит сдаться некой внешней силе? Особенно если человек был заражен хиссами и вынужден повторять эти фразы снова, снова и снова? Не говоря уже о том, что когда хиссы захватили Джесси и она застряла в своей голове, то оказалась обычной секретаршей. То есть той, кто ничего не контролирует. Все ее шпыняют и помыкают ей, и кажется, что ей неподвластно ничего. Но когда она находит способ вернуть себе контроль, застрелив Тренча, став Директором и научившись использовать выходы из Отеля Оушенвью так, как нужно ей самой — она побеждает хиссов.

Похоже на то, что и Полярис, и хиссов привлекают люди с проблемами по части внутреннего/внешнего локуса контроля. Начнем с Джесси и Дилана. 

Несмотря на то, что Джесси не особо активна (хоть у нее впереди целая сюжетная арка), у нее все равно больше контроля, чем у Дилана. Когда в Ординариуме случилось альтернативное событие, Джесси смогла сбежать, а вот Дилана схватило ФБК. Она могла нормально жить, принимать собственные решения (хотя не факт), разыскивать Бюро — тогда как Дилан был всего этого лишен. Так что неудивительно, что он с такой легкостью принял предложение хиссов. Хиссы оказались всего лишь очередной внешней силой, обладающей властью над ним, а это хотя бы было привычно и знакомо. Он сознательно отдался им, так как никогда раньше собой не владел. 

Теперь о Дарлинге и Тренче. Первый — начальник отдела исследований, второй — буквально директор ФБК, так какая же между ними разница? Дарлинг верит, что, взаимодействуя с Гедроном/Полярис, конструируя резонансные усилители и веря, что она сработают, он контролирует ситуацию. Тогда как Тренч не верит, что контролирует что-либо, даже будучи главой всего Бюро. Поэтому он постоянно пытается заполучить его — видит попытки его подсидеть во всем подряд, думает, что друзья настроены против него, даже уничтожает весь отдел расследований, когда те начинают расследование против него, Дарлинга и программы по отбору идеальных кандидатов. В итоге хиссы добираются до него, нащупав тот самый зародыш неуверенности в собственном контроле. 

Раскрыв нюансы главных героев, давайте взглянем на сам Старейший Дом. Пришло время узреть, что иллюстрирует сам сеттинг!

Глядя с этого угла, я думаю, что сам Старейший дом и ФБК в целом — отражение жизни самой Джесси. Там сплошной хаос, беспорядок, какая-то неконтролируемая внешняя зараза — но по ходу дела Джесси находит способы держать все под контролем. Черт, да даже чтобы угомонить секторы Дома, нужно очистить Точки Контроля. В конце концов Джесси принимает наконец роль Директора ФБК. Выполняя чужие приказы на протяжении всей игры, Джесси продолжает не верить, что что-то контролирует в своей жизни. Неудивительно, что хиссам почти удалось захватить ее. Но как только она по-настоящему становится Директором, все начинает ей подчиняться. Конечно, еще нужно вычистить кучу хиссов, но полностью контролировать все невозможно. Всегда будут мешающие внешние факторы — главное, контролировать то, что можешь. Так что Совет, кстати, может быть еще одним образом внешнего локуса контроля (особенно учитывая, сколько раз они допустили заражение хиссами в основной игре и в дополнении «Основание»).

Удачно сходится, что финал основной игры — только начало жизни Джесси в качестве Директора. Заполучив контроль над своей жизнью, нужно продолжать жить. Нужно продолжать решать существующие и поступающие проблемы. Закончить Control на ноте «и жили они долго и счастливо» не только А) нивелирует путь Алана Уэйка к Победе и Б) обесценивает труд группы людей, которые без устали работают над защитой человечества от аномальных вещей и событий — но еще и убеждает в том, что, если сделать один-единственный шаг, то все проблемы решатся сами собой. Короче, взять ситуацию под контроль значит столкнуться с еще большим количеством проблем, потому что ты не позволяешь всему «идти своим чередом». Борьба не окончена, но теперь контроль в твоих руках, это что-то да значит. У тебя есть, за что бороться. Ты — Директор


End file.
